currenciesfandomcom-20200213-history
Andorran 5 cèntim coin
Not to be confused with the Andorran 5 centimo coin of 1873. Andorra |value= 0.05 D.; €0.0375One Andorran diner has a pegged value equal to 0.75 euros. Thus, 0.05 diner would be equal to 0.0375 euros. |years= 2002–2008 |mass=*4.5 g (2002-2004) *5.5 g (2005-2008) |diameter= *21.8 mm (2002-2004) *24.5 mm (2005-2008) |composition= brass |shape= round |alignment= medallic |obverse= , state title, year |reverse= see text }} The 5 cèntim coin is a commemorative coin that was formerly issued by the Principality of Andorra from 2002 to 2008. It had a value equivalent to 0.05 Andorran diners, or 0.0375 euros, prior to demonetization. Coins All of the Andorran 5 cèntim coins are composed of brass. Also, each is round in shape and has medallic alignment. The pieces produced from 2002 to 2004 weigh approximately 4.5 grams and measure 21.8 millimeters in diameter, while those minted from 2005 to 2008 have masses of 5.5 grams and diameters of 24.5 millimeters. In addition, the pieces made from 2002 to 2004 have plain edges while those of their later-dated counterparts are reeded. The obverse designs for the coins from the two time periods differs as well. Featured in the center of both obverses is the — which consists of the combined arms of , the former County of Foix, the former Crown of Aragon, and the former Viscountcy of Béarn in a single that is surrounded by a decorative border with the motto "VIRTVS VNITA FORTIOR" (Virtus Unita Fortior; : "United virtue is stronger") at the bottom. On the coins produced from 2002 to 2004, the state title "PRINCIPAT D'ANDORRA" (English: "Principality of Andorra") is engraved in relatively small text around the periphery above the arms, starting at the left side of the coin, arching at the top, and ending on the opposite side of the obverse, while the date is printed at the very bottom of the coin in the same size of font. On the later pieces the arms is surrounded by a circular border of sorts that is broken beneath the arms by the abbreviated value "5 ct.". The state title is in the same position as it is on the 2002-2004 coins, but is printed in a larger font, and thus starts and ends a bit further down the coin. Like on the earlier coins, the date of minting is featured at the very bottom of the obverse, but in contrast to the earlier coins, it is written a bit smaller than the state title. Squirrel coin (2002) The ( ) is a native to much of Europe and Northern Asia, including Andorra. In 2002, during the reign of (1928–2009) and (1932–), the Principality of Andorra produced its first 5 cèntim coin, which commemorated the native squirrel. An image of a Red Squirrel facing left on top of what is described as a is shown in the center of the reverse. Inscribed around the coin's rim above this depiction is the value, which reads "5 CÈNTIMS". Written along the right periphery of the coin, near the squirrel's tail, is the Catalan word "Esquirol", which translates to English as "squirrel". The coin is currently listed in Krause's Standard Catalog of World Coins, but no mintage is provided. Western Capercaillie coin (2002) The ( ), also known as the Eurasian Capercaillie, is a species of that is native to portions of Europe and Northern Asia. One specific subspecies, , is particularly native to the , the area in which Andorra is located. The second Andorran 5 cèntim coin of 2002 commemorates this endemic bird. Featured in the middle of the reverse is an image of a male Western Capercaillie facing right and showing its . It is shown standing on a . The value "5 CÈNTIMS" is printed along the upper rim of the coin, and "Gall Fer", a Catalan name meaning "capercaillie" or "grouse", is inscribed around the coin's right periphery. The Standard Catalog of World Coins currently includes this coin, but does not provide any mintage information. Cross of Seven Arms coin (2003) The Cross of Seven Arms is a located between the Andorran towns of and . It is associated with a legend involving a cowardly young villager from who killed a boy playing a trick on him, believing him to be the . According to the legend, the cross was erected so people would remember the consequences of the actions of the deceased boy and his friends.The entire legend regarding the Cross of Seven Arms In 2003, during the reign of Co-Princes (1949–) and Jacques Chirac, a 5 cèntim coin commemorating the Cross of Seven Arms was issued by the Andorran government. The cross itself and the ground beneath it is shown in the center of the reverse. To the left of the depiction, the value "5 CÈNTIMS" is printed on two lines. Starting at the coin's top left rim, arching at the top, and ending at the bottom right periphery of the coin is the Catalan legend "Creu de les set branques", which translates to English as "Cross of the Seven Arms". The coin is included in the Standard Catalog of World Coins, but no mintages are given. Sant Serni de Nagol coin (2003) The is a located in , Andorra that was established in 1055 by Guillem Guifredo, the from 1040 to 1075. In commemoration of the historical building, the Government of Andorra introduced a 5 cèntim coin in 2003 with the church as its theme. In the middle of the reverse is an image of a wall painting of an from the Església de Sant Serni de Nagol. The value "5 CÈNTIMS" is written to the right of the depiction, with the numeral and denomination printed on their own lines. Inscribed around the rim of the coin is the Catalan legend "Fragment mural - Sant Serni de Nagol", which translates to English as "Mural fragment - Sant Serni de Nagol". This text starts at the bottom left periphery of the coin and extends upward along the rim before arching downward at the top of the coin and ending at the coin's upper right rim. The coin is listed in the Standard Catalog of World Coins, but the publication does not include any mintage figures. Creu Grossa coin (2004) The Creu Grossa (English: "Large Cross") is a Gothic-style cross statue in that is believed to have been made in the 16th or 17th century. It has two sides: one featuring during his and the other depicting with an infant Jesus. In commemoration of the notable monument, the Government of Andorra introduced a 5 cèntim coin in 2004 using it as its theme. The cross is engraved at an angle in the center of the reverse, the side featuring a crucified Jesus visible. To the left of the depiction is the value "5 CÈNTIMS", with the numeral and the word being printed on separate lines. Arched around the right periphery of the coin is the Catalan inscription "La Creu Grossa" (English: "The Large Cross"). Krause's Standard Catalog of World Coins currently lists this piece under a section entitled "ANDORRA", but does not provide any details concerning how many examples were produced. Mare de Déu de Canòlic coin (2004) The is a church and Marian shrine located in Sant Julià de Lòria that was built in the 17th century. This monument, a of the Andorran protection agency , was made the subject of a 5 cèntim coin of 2004. Depicted in the center of the coin's obverse is an angled image of the statue of Mary and infant Jesus inside the Mare de Déu de Canòlic. To the right of the image is the value "5 CÈNTIMS", with the numeral and the word "CÈNTIMS" printed on their own lines. Inscribed around the coin's rim to the left of the depiction is the Catalan legend "Mare de Déu de Canòlic", starting at the bottom left periphery of the coin and extending upward to end at the upper right rim. The coin is listed in the Standard Catalog of World Coins, but no information regarding the number of examples produced is included. Death of Pope John Paul II coin (2005) (1920–2005), born Karol Józef Wojtyła, was the head of the from 1978 until his in 2005. Prior to his papacy, he also held the positions of and from 1958 to 1964, Archbishop of Kraków from 1964 to 1978, and Cardinal-Priest of from 1967 to 1978. In 2005, Andorra, whose population is , issued a 5 cèntim coin to commemorate the pope's passing that year. Featured in the center of the reverse is a right-facing image of John Paul II during his time as a wearing a . His name "KAROL WOJTYLA" is inscribed around the rim above the likeness, while "1958 • BISBE • 1964" (bisbe meaning "bishop" in Catalan) is written along the periphery below the image, signifying the time interval in which he was a bishop in the Catholic Church. Krause's Standard Catalog of World Coins records this coin to have a mintage of 15,000 pieces. Santa Coloma coin (2005–2008) The is a church located in that was built between the 9th and 12th centuries. The monument, recognized as a Natural Heritage Site by the Andorran Patrimoni Cultural, was made the subject of a 5 cèntim coin issued by the Principality of Andorra annually from 2005 to 2008. Featured in the center of the coin's reverse is a wall painting from the Església de Santa Coloma d'Andorra. This painting consists of an image of a seated Jesus in the center of an elliptical frame. Featured to the left Jesus' image are an and , and to the right of his likeness are a and another griffin, each with a halo around its head. Inscribed around the rim above the entire illustration is the legend "SANTA COLOMA", and engraved along the periphery at the bottom of the coin is the Catalan text "FRAGMENT PICTÒRIC", which translates to English as "painting fragment". Over four years of production, a total of approximately 40,000 examples of this coin were produced. Of which, 15,000 were produced in 2005; 10,000 in both 2006 and 2007; and 5,000 in 2008. Pope Benedict XVI coin (2006) Following the death of John Paul II, on April 19, 2005, Joseph Aloisius Ratzinger (1927–) was elected as the 265th Pope of the Catholic Church and assumed the of . Prior to his papacy, Benedict XVI held several positions in the Church, including from 1977 to 1982, Cardinal-Priest of from 1977 to 1993, Cardinal-Bishop of from 1993 to 2005, and from 2002 to 2005. In 2006 the Government of Andorra issued a 5 cèntim coin celebrating the new pope. A facing image of Benedict XVI during his time as an is shown in the center of the coin's reverse. His name "JOSEPH RATZINGER" is arched around the rim above his likeness, while the legend "ARQUEBISBE 1977 25.3.1977" (arquebisbe meaning "archbishop" in Catalan) is shown below the portrait, signifying the date when Benedict XVI became the Archbishop of Munich and Freising. A total of approximately 15,000 examples of this coin was produced. Pope Benedict XV coin (2007) (1854–1922) was the head of the Catholic church from 1914 to his death in 1922. He served as one of the first popes of the 20th century, only succeeded by and . In 2007 the Principality of Andorra issued a 5 cèntim coin celebrating the life of the former pope. A left-facing image of Benedict XV is shown in the center of the reverse. Inscribed around the left rim of the coin is the text "BENET XV", the Catalan name of the commemorated pope. Arched around the coin's right periphery is the legend "1914–1922", which signifies the duration of the papacy of Benedict XV. Only about 5000 examples of this coin are reported to have been produced. Notes References *Numismatic Guaranty Corporation website *Andorra coins at Catawiki *Numista Category:21st century coins Category:Andorran diner Category:Brass Category:Coins of Andorra Category:Coins with Catalan inscriptions Category:Coins with Gregorian dates Category:Coins with medallic alignment Category:Dated coins Category:Round coins